Service providers often host physical and logical computing objects for their customers. For example, a service provider may host physical servers, cabinets, and/or chasses for certain customers. Additionally or alternatively, the service provider may host Internet Protocol (IP) networks, subnetworks, and/or Virtual Local Area Networks (VLANs) for certain customers.
Unfortunately, conventional object management and/or rendering tools may be unable to provide service providers and/or their customers with flexible graphical representations of the different relationships between the customers and their computing objects. As a result, these conventional object management and/or rendering tools may be somewhat ineffective at facilitating rapid visualization of the different relationships between the customers and their computing objects and/or rapid modification of certain operations of such computing objects.